Pull Over!
by Sapphire225
Summary: G1. Don't try to outrun the police. Especially when the police happens to be Prowl. Rated T for language


Sapphire225: PLOTBUNNIES

Sapphire225: PLOTBUNNIES!! They come like crazy. Anyway, here is a funny little one-shot I just had a dream about. Hope you guys like it! Btw, set in G1, but it could be movie verse if your imagination sets upon that mainly.

Disclaimer: I don't own the transformers! GEEZ! XD

--

Wow…only a few minutes had passed before they were turned over by the authorities. Maybe…if they had just _pulled over_… That would have been ALOT easier. It was amazing at what lengths people would go to try and evade paying gas prices. But this one truly takes the cake. Or probably would have if they could have filled the tank up a little more and hadn't been chased down by a certain police car…

--

"_Auntie Carol! I thought you said that we're going to McDonalds!" exclaimed the impatient seven year old sitting in the middle of the backseat of the car, looking in the driver's seat of the car. Not once did the twenty-six year old let her eyes wander from the road. The little boy grumbled a bit. "Why are we stopping here?" he asked, as she turned onto the left at an Exxon gas station, pulling over to an available spot which had just became vacant as a blue Escalade drove off a few seconds ago. _

"_Because Darrell, I can't get to McDonalds if there is no gas in the car." The dirty blonde woman answered, exiting her car door with her purse in hand. Before closing the door, she said, "Wait here," and reached into her purse and pulled out a credit card, placing it in her pocket of her jean shorts. She opened the compartment of her Saturn and pulled out the gas nozzle from the Regular section. Instead of keeping her eyes on the gas however, she pulled out a small compact from her purse. Opening it, she checked her hair and make-up, brushing a few loose strands from her eyes and pulling some of it into a rather fashionable side bang. For her flawless make-up, she reached into the purse and pulled out a small stick of peach-colored lip-gloss. She carefully applied it to her lips as she looked into the compact, making sure it was just perfect. _

_However, when she closed the compact and glanced over to the gas meter, everything fell to the ground as she let out a shriek. _

"_WHAT IN HELL!? SEVENTY-FIVE BUCKS FOR EIGHT GALLONS!?" _

_Many people turned their heads at the angry blonde yanked the gas hose out of the compartment, some fluid dripping from the nozzle and threw it to the ground. She stomped towards the main building, screaming out swears that could even make a sailor flinch a bit. _

_The cashier looked up from his booth as a short-haired blonde barged into the store and marched towards him. "Can I help you ma'am?" _

"_Yeah, I'd like to know how is it that I look away for only ten seconds and the gas is over fifty bucks!" _

_The man rudely blew his blueberry bubblegum in front of her, earning a cold grimace from the woman. "Sorry lady. Did you look at the prices?" _

_The woman poked the large blue bubble, causing it to pop right over the man's face. "Yes I did. It was 3.96 per gallon." _

_The man wiped some of the gum from his face and a few strands from his bangs before glaring at the woman. So, why are you mad at me for?"_

_The woman slammed her hand down, the bangle bracelets on her wrists clattering against the surface. "Over seventy-five bucks! It wasn't even full yet!" _

"_Well too bad ma'am. I didn't make the prices. You still got to pay up like everyone else does! Don't take out your PMS on me!" _

"_You know what!? Screw you!" she exclaimed as began to leave the store, picking up a carton of juice and hurling it at the man's head before leaving. _

_Darrell looked out of the window as he watched his fuming young aunt return the car, stepping over the as nozzle and sitting back into the driver's seat. "Auntie Carol?" he asked sheepishly, fear and worry in his voice. _

"_Screw this! Darrell, we're going to McDonalds. Put back on your seatbelt so we can go." _

_Darrell obediently did so, lying back in his seat, still groping the Spiderman action-figure in his hand. He was jolted forward a bit when his aunt pulled out of the gas station, speeding a bit before going to the required speed limit. "Um…Auntie? Is something wrong?" the boy asked, hoping to not anger his furious aunt any further than she already was as they came to a stop sign. His aunt grumbled a bit as a red pick up truck went by before she went forward. _

"_No Darrell. Everything is just fine. Just a little tired…that's all." She replied, however, her tone didn't really seem to match her words. _

"_Oh…okay." _

_Suddenly, a loud sound made the two passengers ears perk up a bit. She looked at her rear view mirror and, to her disappointment, it was what she had dreaded. A police car. _

_The car's sirens were blaring as it came towards the car she and her nephew occupied, several meters away at it came towards them at a slightly fast pace before slowing down as it was at least five yards away, expecting the Saturn to pull to a stop in order for her to receive her ticket or punishment for speeding out of the gas station or not paying the gas in general. Being a woman with a child in the backseat, the driver thought she would haul to the side of the road. _

_BULL#!! _

_Carol pressed her foot to the gas and hauled tail away from the police car! _

_Darrell was forced backwards by the forces pressed against him and groped onto the sides of the car seats. "AUNTIE!" _

"_Not now Darrell! Don't tell your dad I did this!" she exclaimed, turning around a bit before speeding off away from the police car. _

_To her shock, the police car was right behind her! And what, to her utterly horror, did she see that there was no driver. _

"_Motherf-!!"_

_Before she could finish the sentence, she twisted her car into the next lane, the speed monitor reaching sixty-five miles per hour, with the police car in suit. _

_Carol leaned forward, abruptly steering to the next lane as a relatively slowly moving car tried to pass her. However, in front of her was a large eighteen-wheeler, large enough to make mince meat of both her and her nephew. _

_Darrell screamed as she violently turned the steering wheel, as the car teetered to its side, flinging both him and his aunt to the side as the car's left side slightly brushed against the large vehicle as it gave out a large honk, nearly causing it to collide with a crowded minivan behind her. She watched as some cars pulled to the side to avoid the seemingly maniacal driver. _

_She continued to drive, now going seventy-five miles per hour now that the road was a bit cleared up a bit. She turned around to see if she somehow outran the police car. _

"_Sweet merciful Mary!" _

_She couldn't believe it. The car was driving __**on top**__ of the eighteen-wheeler. How the heck it did so was beyond her but, nonetheless, she couldn't waver to long as she almost crashed behind a small blue car. _

_She turned through the exit to her left, in hopes of evading the police. Unfortunately, her turns didn't go as well as the car hit the metal railing, breaking through it and falling ten feet below onto the road next to the wooded area. The cars below halted to a violent stop as the car she drove landed in front of them, still intact. Darrell had passed out from all the screaming and laid onto his side limply as the still conscience soon-to-be-hit-and-runner drove forward a bit. _

_She looked around to make sure that the police car wasn't in sight, She looked up at the gaping space between the metal rail and saw that it wasn't there. She took a deep breath, lightening the grip on the wheel as she came to a quick conclusion that the police car had given up or lost track of her. _

_**THROOM! **_

_At a speed which could give someone whiplash, she twisted her head to the front to see the police car, landing right in front of her! "Holy crap!" _

_She headed towards the right, running down some of the foliage that were in her way as the police car still pursued her. _

"_What the #!?" she swore, as she cleared out form the bushes and tall grass, the bumpy ride causing her to slow down a bit. What was with this police car!? She knew the police had to be skilled drivers, but how in the hell of it, was this driver able to keep up with her through the whole thing unscathed!? And she surely would have thought the driver- wait! Holy crap, there was no driver! _

_She had to focus again when a playground, full of children below adolescence enjoyed themselves until they spotted the two vehicles coming straight for them. The children screamed and ran off the large sandy platform as her car ran through the large plastic slide, causing it collapse right on top of her car before falling behind her. She looked backwards as she saw the police car speeding a bit, seemingly unaware that a red obstacle now stood in her way. _

_Her heart could have stopped right then and there as the car __**leaped **__over the remains of the red slide, just as close as ever. She shrieked as she pressed her foot to the peddle again, allowing her car t temporarily zoom forward. However, the speed of the car only lasted for a few seconds as the car began to slow down, allowing the police car to catch up quickly to the speeder. _

_She frantically pressed her foot onto the peddle, muttering swears as the car didn't seem to go forward, but rather, slow down. Then she glanced over to the gas fuel meter and felt her heart sank. _

_The needle was on Empty. _

_Crap. _

_Her car pulled to a completely halt near a hill, with the police car stopping right behind her. Completely forgetting about the young passenger in the back seat, the woman roughly stepped out of the car and made a run for it down the hill. The police car revved up its engines and followed her down the hill, going at a somewhat steady pace as to not run her over. _

_Nonetheless, the woman ran like crazy down the steep hill, the angle allowing her to go down it faster than she had ever ran in her life. The sirens of the police car behind her frightened her as she turned her head to see that the police car was only two feet away from her! _

_She screamed as she tried to run forward, until her foot brushed up against a small rock in the ground, causing the young woman to trip and roll down the hill. She tumbled down it, her limbs colliding her others as she uncontrollably bounced off the ground a few times. It was until she made it to the very bottom of the hill and crashed into a tree that she was able to stop, although completely against her own will. _

_She slowly got up, her ankle length dark brown safari boots scuffed and tan safari top quite dirty form the experience. She felt dizzy more than hurt as she clutched one hand to her forehead, brushing away the bangs. However, she lost all focus on her headache as the police car came only a yard away from her. "Fudge crackers…" she mumbled, as she realized that she couldn't escape now. _

_She nearly wet herself when she the saw the police car began to shift around, causing her to involuntarily take a step back. She fell backwards onto her rear as the car stopped shifting around, a huge pillar-like foot stomping right in front of her. "Oh…snap…" she muttered as she tilted her head up to see a giant mechanical being looming over her. The being was mainly white and black, but on the head was a V-shaped…thingy. She had no idea what it was, but it was a thingy. And his face was far from amused. _

"_Ma'am, you are under arrest for theft, speeding, child endangerment and…" _

_The robot kneeled down towards the petrified woman, intimidating her even more so than she already was. "…for pissing me off." _

_Before she knew it, he reached down a plucked her from the back of her collar before shifting back into the police car she was in before. The lady somehow found herself in the back seat of the car, behind the front seat passenger's chair. _

"_W-w-w-wait! I-I have a n-nephew back in my car!" she exclaimed, remembering the poor child. _

"_The child will be taken to his family when the other authorities arrive. As for you ma'am," the car stated authoritively at the woman, causing a noticeable flinch, "you are heading towards the police station to be incarcerated. You have the right to remain silent…" _

_The sentient police car rambled on about her rights as she listened, wondering if she could make a run for it while he was talking. She realized that she didn't have the seat belt on. Quickly, she reached for the side of the door, only to see it lock immediately. She didn't have much time to react when the straps of the police car suddenly wrapped around her, pinning her to her seat. _

"_Any further tries to escape, and instead of going to the police station, you'll answer to me." The car warned. _

_She suddenly realize lately, that this was an Autobot. She never saw in person, but on television, she did a couple of times. And now she remembered the name of that one. And realized that it really fitted the robot well: Prowl._

_-- _

Moral of the story is: Resistance is futile. Prowl pwns your sorry afts.

Sorry, I started getting bored at the end of the story, so it may have lost its touch. But basically, you get the point. You can't outrun an Autobot. Maybe Trailbreaker, but he'll get you to somehow.


End file.
